Like a Video Game
by renchoo
Summary: Video Game RPG AU


Hello! I`m here with a new story,basically it`s an RPG like AU that I thought of overnight! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shintaro Kisaragi a small town hero trying to find hope for the small town and defeat the red haze. that is approaching the his mother thinks he can`t handle sister,Momo Kisaragi the Healer comes let`s start your path on this horrible with his sword and Momo with her magic,this should be fun.

You meet two young mage`s when they try and ambush you for food. Of course you only have the snacks that your mother sent you with. Hibiya and Hiyori is thethen promise to tag along. As you`re on your path,a spear flies out from the direction of the haze. Impaling Hiyori in the center of the chest. Hibiya,screaming,drops to his knees. Momo sees a note on the spear. Opening it up,it read 'TURN BACK' Shintaro took this as threat. Shintaro knelt down and put a hand on Hibiya`s shoulder. Telling him to come along to defeat the haze that killed Hiyori. Hibiya agrees.

HIBIYA HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY

As the four of you approach the first boss you realize you have no clue where you are. There are masks hanging off tree limbs and red ribbons next to was weird. Then you hear snickering. Then a shout 'OW'. This was getting weird. You get closer and see two people sitting on the ground. One with cat-like features and the other...was that a guy? No...it was defiantly a girl. The four of you stand a bit away from the two who are talking with the occasional hitting from the female. Momo then cleared her throat,the two turning their heads to the group. As the two introduce each other and tell you that they`re the first boss. Kido,the female, is a fire user. Kano,the male,is a thief. The two put up a good fight and are rather hard before you find each weak spot and defeat them. The two then join the party,because the think they`d be a big help.

KIDO TSUBOMI JOINED YOUR PARTY

KANO SHUUYA JOINED YOUR PARTY

While on your journey Kano informs you that the next Boss is going to be harder than Kido and himself. The next boss is a pair that work together and not many people make it past them. As the path leads them into the woods they arrive at a small cabin that looks like a married couple would live at. "Hey...Kido who`s this boss?" you ask. "Seto Kousuke the Woodsman,he`s our adopted brother,and he`s good at a lot of things for manually-" Kido gets cut off by a sound of an axe hitting wood. The group sneak around the house,finding a tall man without his shirt who looks like he`s hard at work. he turned around,spotting the group. "Ah,a new challenger? And...Tsubomi and Shuuya? Why`re you here?" he asked with a kind smile as he puts on a shirt. After the group explains the reason for coming he agrees that if they win against him he`ll join. "How about her?" Kido asked. "We`ll get to her later.." Seto said.

"I`ll be back after a moment though!" He said running into the house. Shintaro peers through the window. Seeing nobody. Kano just snickers. Momo asks him what`s up and Kano just waves it off. Seto then calls for the group to the front. He has no weapons. So then the fight starts. It`s harder that Kano told it to be. Several times he gets you on low health. When you first get him he heals himself. Then hits you harder than before. Kido and Kano set out of this battle due to it being their own sibling. However the second time you hit him it gives him half health.

Then he calls out "MARY" a small girl with poofy hair and in a fluffy white dress comes from the house. It looks like snakes are coming from the forest. Is this girl some kind of monster? "Mary,I`m sorry once again!" Seto calls to her with the same kind smile. She shakes her head as all you can do is watch she closes her eyes. When opening them it seems her eyes are now red. Snake scales form on the sides of her jaw. The two stands of hair on the sides are now white snakes and the bottom of her hair as well. Medusa. Mary stepped out onto the field,white snakes joining around the two. Mary then pointed to the group as a hoard of snakes slither quickly to them. Seto stands with Mary,regaining his health. She does this 3 times before you forfeit. Mary,who seemed to use up all on her energy,leaned onto Seto. Shintaro was group looked like the were actually going to cry. Seto sighed, "We`ll come along." He said with a smile. Mary looked up to Seto with worried eyes. He just waved and then pointed to Kano and Kido. Mary looking back to them,however her eyes weren`t looking directly at them though not red anymore.

MARY AND KOUSUKE SETO JOINED YOUR PARTY

As the now group was welcomed into the house,you see that is it much larger on the inside. Hibiya and Kido are in the kitchen preparing the dinner as Shintaro,Kano,Momo,Mary and Seto set in the living room. "Mary,you`re married to Seto?" Momo asked moving over to set next to her. Mary nodded. "Ah,you see Mary can`t speak. We haven`t discovered why yet,but she thinks it`s better that way,because she can`t really talk loudly in any case." Seto said. "But,since she`s part Medusa Seto can hear what she`s saying." Kano added. "When was the wedding?" Kido called out from the kitchen. "We couldn`t have one so I declared her my wife and gave her the last name." Seto responded as he stood. "Mary,lets go check the lake." He said holding out his hand. Mary took it,and stood. As the two walked out Momo and Shintaro watched as the vanished into the woods.

As for with them,the two walked through,Mary in Seto`s arms. _Kousuke,I don`t think it`s wise we go with them.._ "Mary,I think they`d need us." _Kousuke,Kuroha is next. Kuroha will kill them. I don`t want to loose to him again._ "Mary,then we could leave him to use." _Kousuke._ She gave him an ugly glare. "Mary.." _Kousuke. You do know that after Kuroha is Ayano._ Kousuke sighed. "We`ll get to that when we get to that." The two arrived at the lake,he set Mary down and stuck a hand in the water. "It`s warm." Pulling his hand out,the cuts from earlier in the day were gone. "It `s safe." _Kousuke,give me your hand._ Seto then put the larger hand in her smaller,more delicate palms. She examined the hand. "Is the healing water still safe?" Mary ran her hands over the top of his hand then nodded.

_For another night._


End file.
